


Strength in Numbers

by Villain04081998



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain04081998/pseuds/Villain04081998
Summary: Jacob imprints on Seth and finds more about the pack.AU where Sam and Leah got married and he imprinted on her.
Relationships: Brady Fuller/Collin Littlesea, Jacob Black/Seth Clearwater, Jared Cameron/Paul Lahote, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley, Quil Ateara V/Embry Call
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Strength in Numbers

Jacob was the fifth to join the pack. He phased after that disastrous date with Bella. He was found by Sam and all were explained to him.

He hated being a werewolf but one thing he was longing for. 

To imprint.

He was jealous when he was seeing Sam and Leah smiling on each other like puppies. Or when Jared and Paul had each other's arm around their shoulders. For both boys, they had imprinted on each other.

When Embry imprinted on Quil, he felt that he would be left unimprinted. The situation became worse when Quil phased and he imprinted on Embry too.

The fateful day came when Victoria tried to get to the wolves by attacking the weak link. Leah. Oh how wrong she was. 

The moment the bloodsucker stepped foot in front of Leah, the girl shifted and took her head off. The others rushed in to put her on fire and she imprinted on Sam.

Seth had been there to visit her and shifted too, out of his fear. When locked eyes with Jacob, everything changed for both of them.

They were imprinted on each other. Leah chased Jacob throughout all La Push but she accepted it.

Six months later, the pack had two new members. Brady and Collin who were also together. 

Bella had gone to Alaska after Edward returned and had been changed into a vampire. 

They had happily ever after


End file.
